Emma and Vin
by LeHedgehog
Summary: Vin's wife shows up in Four Corners...writing the last chapter. Please review, it's just me bashing this out so any comments are welcome xx
1. Chapter 1

Vin Tanner stared with wonder into those big green eyes that he knew oh so well. Her face had matured, as can only be expected, but it seemed to him that she had grown even more beautiful than when he last saw her. 'Emma' he gasped in shock.

Emma Michigan looked at the man before her, desperate for something smart or witty to say.' Vin' was all she could manage. It had been at least three years but he hadn't changed. Dirtier than she remembered but still as handsome as ever.

They both stood in silence on the boardwalk in front of the saloon. Vin stepped forward as though to embrace her but Emma stepped back quickly and shook her head. 'Don't touch me Tanner' she spat, turning on her heal and sprinting away down the dusty street.

Buck, who had witnessed the whole exchange from the bat wing doors, stepped forward. 'She was mighty perdy Vin', he observed quietly. Vin turned to look at him, glaring daggers,' Touch her Wilmington and I'll break your fucking neck'. Buck recoiled in shock and watched as the usually peaceful tracker raced after the departing girl.

Emma reached the edge of town and cursed. She had no idea where she was going. She heard her name being called and turned to see Vin trying desperately to push his way through the throng of people congregated outside the church. Without a second thought she slipped down a little lane way certain she could find her way back to where her horse was tethered without having to bump into that damn man again.

Vin smirked to himself when he saw Emma flee down the lane by Burkes Apothecary. What she didn't know was that it was a dead end. Tipping his hat in apology to Mary as he pushed her slightly he raced after the young woman.

Emma groaned in despair as she reached the tall fence that was blocking her path. She climbed awkwardly atop a pile of old crates by the brick wall, said a quick prayer and leapt.

When Vin turned into the alley and found it empty he cursed savagely startling a passer by behind him. He thought quickly and realized that she must be going back to get her horse. He turned again and once more raced thorough the crowds.

Emma was about to mount her stallion when Vin reached her.' Emma wait', He pleaded. The young girl shook her head stubbornly.' Leave me be Tanner, ' she ordered. Vin flinched.' Used to call me Vin before', he murmured resting his hand on hers. She snatched it away.' That was before ' she stated coolly dismounting to pick up a bag that had fallen. She glanced across the street and spotted a little blonde boy playing in the dirt. The rumble of an approaching carriage could be heard. She raced as quickly as she could, not noticing the blonde woman who screamed the name 'Billy…'

Vin sat anxiously waiting outside of Nathan's' clinic. Billy had been unharmed but the carriage had struck Emma with such a heavy blow that the noise of breaking bone could be heard clearly. Vin cursed himself for not keeping his promise to Emma's Pa. 'I promised I'd look after her damnit' he muttered under his breath. He looked up as the door opened. Nathan looked grim' you can see her if you want', he said not looking him in the eye.' Is she…' Vin trailed off not able to finish the sentence. Nathan shook his head. 'Naw she's unconscious, the crash might have damaged her back though I can't tell yet'. The tracker nodded and pushed past Nathan to the room where Emma lay. He sat down in the wicker chair beside the bed and watched the rise and fall of her chest. The door creaked open and Vin looked up to see Buck standing in the doorway.' Need anything pard?' he asked quietly. Vin shook his head and continued to gaze sadly at the young blonde girl.' Did you know her well?' Buck ventured timidly. Vin nodded sadly' She's my wife' he said.

Emma lay with her eyes closed and listened to Vin talking quietly to Buck. How she had missed him when he left. After a while she had stopped missing him and started hating him, but now lying in the lumpy bed she felt the same longing for him that she had felt all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Vin had been good friends with Emma's father. Whenever he was in town he had always come for dinner at their small cabin.

One day nearly four years ago he called unexpectedly to the house. Emma had opened the door, pale and frightened.' Oh Mr. Tanner I'm so glad to see you'. Vin recoiled in shock as the youth embraced him warmly. He hugged her awkwardly.' What's wrong missy?' he asked as they broke apart. ' Ma and Pa have caught scarlet fever Mr. Tanner', she cried in despair.

Vin had stayed with the young girl, helping her to nurse her parents. Before her father had passed on a day after her mother he had quietly asked Vin to look after his daughter. Vin had stood by Emma as her parents were lowered into the ground and comforted her afterwards. He stayed in a boarding house in the nearby town to keep an eye on her. He kept her company for at least two months, disturbed by the feelings he had for the young girl. One night after dinner he had turned to her and told her point blank that it would be more convenient for him if they were to marry and move to Texas. She was sixteen years old and knew nobody else apart from the tracker so she hastily agreed.

They were married in a small ceremony the morning after, and spent the day travelling in Vin's wagon. Emma had changed awkwardly, with her back turned to the tracker and slipped under the blanket quickly that night. Her stomach was churning, apart from giggly talks with her friends she knew nothing of men and what they got up to. Vin crawled in beside her and kissed her cheek.' Goodnight Emma' he murmured. He had used all his will power to turn away from the girl He longed to touch her like he knew nobody had touched her before but he restrained himself.' She's only sixteen' he reminded himself savagely anytime he had improper thoughts about her.

They settled in Texas and Vin found himself falling more and more in love with the girl. She was quiet and kind and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes constantly sparkled with laughter and she had a knack of making him smile even in his most desperate times. It became harder and harder to keep from touching her, and he found himself spending more and more time away from their small cabin. He would disappear for weeks at a time muttering unbelievable excuses when he returned. When he did return he spent the better part of the day working and most of the night drinking in the saloon. It wasn't unusual for Emma to wake up in the morning and find Vin slumped asleep in the chair. She never shouted at him though; she felt too in his debt to do that. If ever she felt sad she would confide in her friend Sally whom she had met in church one Sunday. Sally was married to a hardhearted brute and she informed Emma that she was lucky Vin never touched her. Vin had stood in the doorway after returning from one of his trips and listened as his young wife poured her heart out to her friend.

' I repulse him' she cried 'he does not even sleep in the same bed as me. He would rather drink himself silly and collapse on the ground'. The tracker had never felt guiltier. That night he stayed at home with his wife and ate dinner. They stayed up until dawn sitting in the long grass talking and laughing. Emma had fallen asleep soon after dawn. Vin picked her up and carried her to their bed and laid her down gently. He slipped in beside her and covered them in the patchwork blanket Emma's mother had made. He stayed at home for a month avoided the saloon and was generally a good husband. He had given into temptation slightly, and spent many nights kissing Emma to sleep, though he still couldn't bring himself to touch her, except through her clothing. She was too good for him and he felt that if the right man came along for her he would have to let her go.

The morning of the day that neither forgot had started as all mornings usually did. Vin woke before Emma and bit his lip in an effort not to gather her in his arms and make love to her. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled blearily.' Morning' she whispered but was silenced by a kiss that seemed to last forever. Using her initiative she moved closer to Vin. The tracker stiffened. She kissed him gently and moaned as he bit down on her lip. Vin groaned inwardly, she was so damn beautiful.' I'll make breakfast' he muttered pushing her away.

'Don't forget Sally's birthday tonight', Emma called. She crawled out of bed across to the table where Vin had set down a cup of steaming coffee for her. She pulled her nightdress over her knees and Vin groaned inwardly again, the nightdress was white and almost transparent it was so old.' I remembered', he said smiling,' You've been talking about your new dress for at least two weeks'. Emma blushed at his gentle gibing.' Mr. Tanner', she said dramatically' you should never point out a ladies faults'. Vin laughed' Well Mrs. Tanner', He responded with a heavy emphasis on the Mrs.' I find your faults are what make me love you so. Emma's breath caught in her throat at his words, though Vin carried on oblivious to his slip of the tongue.

Sally's party had gone on without a hitch. Emma had never looked more beautiful in an off-shoulder gown that emphasised her gentle curves. Vin had gotten quite tipsy on the punch provided. They had stumbled home laughing and giggling like young lovers do. Vin lit the fire to boil some water for coffee and Emma made sandwiches. She set them out on the table and walked over to her bed to fetch her nightdress. Vin watched as she struggled to undo the unfamiliar buttons on her new dress.' Here let me help you', he said walking over to her. She stiffened as he began to undo the buttons one by one.

Vin knew he wanted to wait for Emma to be older before they' lay down together'. But as each button opened to reveal more skin he felt his reserve slip. They had been married for nearly four months, he reasoned as he hastily opened the buttons with shaking fingers. He spun Emma around so she was facing him and kissed her passionately. He allowed the dress to fall to the floor and pushed her roughly onto the bed. He tried to slow down, to relax and allow Emma to go at her own pace, but she made no objections. She was excited, Sally told her a great deal and informed her that if she was lucky it would be very pleasurable… It was quite pleasurable she reasoned afterwards, although painful at first. Vin lay sleeping beside her. After they had finished he had looked disgusted. He was disgusted- with himself, for having no will power, for plucking her virginity so viscously. Emma woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She peeked over at Vin who was sitting at the table his brow drawn angrily..' I'm going out', he spat as she crawled out of bed. He hadn't returned. Although she had seen the wanted posters and heard from the townsfolk that Vin was a fugitive, she couldn't help feel that maybe it was she who had driven him away.

*****

'I'm going to get some coffee'. Emma heard Vin tell a woman who had come into the room an hour before. She waited quietly for five minutes after the door had closed before sitting up. The blonde woman sitting in a chair beside her bed smiled.' How can I thank you Mrs. Tanner?' she asked. Emma stared at her in confusion.' Pardon?' She asked. The blonde woman smiled again ' You saved my son, how can I thank you?' she repeated. Emma slipped out of the bed onto the floor and walked over to the dresser where her clothes were laid out.' You can stay quiet'. She murmured pulling on her trousers. Mary gaped at her 'But you're hurt', she cried, 'And Nathan said you're running a fever.' Emma ignored her and pushing the window of the room open.' Please' she locked eyes with the woman' I need at least ten minutes.' Mary knew Vin very well and she hated to deceive him but she owed this woman her son's life. Mary nodded her head' Hurry' she urged and watched as the girl slipped from her sight.

Night had fallen on Four Corners, and the town was calm for one. Vin gazed up at the sky absently. It was clear with a bright full moon. He gulped down his coffee and left his mug on the window ledge. Then he stood, stretched and walked back towards Nathan's clinic. From the door he could hear raised voices. They were Nathan's and Mary's he registered with shock. He pushed the door open to see the healer and the editor at each others throats.' Where's Emma?' he questioned. Nathan glared at Mary.' She let her go'. Mary stared at the floor.' Sorry' she whispered but Vin was already gone.

Emma gasped out in shock, she had not made it more than a hundred meters before she collapsed with dizziness. Her head was throbbing and her body itched. She tried to stand up but fainted on the ground, everything swam before her eyes, and she fell unconscious. That was where Vin found her, on his way to get his horse. He picked her up and brought her back to Nathan's clinic. Nathan forced her to drink a mixture of herbs and by morning her fever had dropped and she was wide-awake. Vin looked down at her sadly as she opened her eyes. The same old desires were there, but stronger than ever.' Hey' he whispered softly. Emma stared past him blankly.' Emma, I'm sorry,' he whispered taking her hand in his. ' Get away from me', she said pushing him away with all the strength she could muster.' I'm sorry' he repeated as Nathan walked in. Emma glanced up pleadingly at the healer 'Please' she begged' I'm tired'. Nathan nodded, 'Vin let the lady have some rest'. Vin stood up and spoke quietly to Emma so only she could hear.' I'll still be here later on, you're still my wife, I'll always come after you'. Emma rolled her eyes. 'Leave me be Tanner' she said after a while. And he left her be.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat contentedly in the tin bath that Nathan had provided for her, the water was warm and soapy and for the first time since her accident her leg wasn't hurting her. 'You were right Nathan,' she called out to the healer who was behind the screen he had erected to preserve her modesty, 'Water heals all wounds.' Nathan let out a deep throated chuckle, 'I must tell Vin that, maybe he might try throwin' some water over you the next time he wants to talk to you.'

Emma scowled at the mention of her estranged husband's name, 'The only person throwing things when we meet next will be me.' She exhaled angrily, her peaceful mood evaporated. 'Well uh, that may be sooner than you think,' Nathan replied smiling at Vin as he snuck through the door. 'What?' Emma demanded, 'Don't tell me that good for nothing so and so is here? Hand me a towel Nathan,' she demanded but the healer had already left the room and it was only Vin who could hear her.

'I'll hand you a towel in a minute Emma, but first you have to hear me out,' Vin said addressing the screen, as he sat down on the bed.

'Tanner did you set this up?' Emma questioned irritated.

'Yes M'am I did,' Vin replied smiling, 'I reckon this is the only way I can get you to listen to me.'

'All right,' Emma sighed deeply; resigned, 'I'm listening, but hurry up I don't want the water to get cold.'

'I uh, I don't know where to start,' Vin mumbled, 'I'm guessin' you don't know that I was framed for that murder in Tuscosa?'

'I'd guessed', Emma stated flatly, 'I never had you pegged as a murderer.'

Encouraged Vin continued, 'Well I knew I had to go on the run, and that it was going to be tough. So I left you behind, I thought it was for the best. You had our savings, I hoped you'd start over in a new town, find a new life for yourself, a better life,' he corrected himself.

'Gosh Vin, that was mighty considerate of you,' Emma drawled sarcastically, 'leaving me behind to face all the townsfolk by myself. Not able to tell the sheriff's that kept calling where you were. Lying awake most nights wondering if you were alive, wondering if I was a widow.'

Vin was silent for a moment, 'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

'So am I,' Emma replied sadly.

'I want to make it up to you Emma,' Vin pleaded, 'I want us to start over. I've made a good life for myself out here. I'll build us a house; we can raise our children here-'

Emma let out a bitter laugh. 'It's too late for that now Vin.' She thought sadly of the baby she had miscarried at three months, his baby. 'I don't want to have anything to do with you. Nathan said I'll be fully mobile in a few weeks, once my ankle sets properly, I'll be gone. I just have to wait for Sally to catch up with me and-'

'Sally? What's Sally doing so far from home?' Vin gazed thoughtfully at the screen. Emma delighted that he couldn't see her deep blush replied innocently, 'Oh her husband died. She had no family and we both decided to make our way out west to see if we could make a living for ourselves.'

'How'd he die?' Vin questioned, intrigued.

'Hit by a carriage,' Emma replied instantly, her own accident inspiring her.

'Poor Sally, I'll pass on my sympathies when I see her.'

Emma laughed, 'You may pass on your congratulation Vin, you know that brute beat her black and blue every day of their marriage.'

Vin laughed uneasily, there was something false in Emma's tone that he couldn't put his finger on, he was sure she was lying to him; but why?

'The water's getting cold Vin,' Emma called interrupting his thoughts.

'How can that be?' Vin questioned irritably, 'We've only been talking for five minutes.'

'We've said all we need to say, now please pass me my towel.'

Vin stood and reached for the towel, draped over the chair by the dresser, he stuck his arm around the screen and handed it to Emma.

She stepped gingerly out of the bath, careful to keep her weight on her good ankle, and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel tightly around her, and stepped out to find Vin still sitting on her bed. 'Oh,' she exclaimed, 'I though you'd have left by now.' He glanced up at her, her hair was soaking wet and the towel clung to her every curve. 'I haven't said all that I wanted to say Emma,' he whispered hoarsely, wishing she wasn't so alluring. He reached for her arm and guided her towards the bed, where she perched drawing the covers around her for protection. 'You're my wife, in the eyes of God and the law, and I'm not about to loose you again, I won't let you leave.' Emma snorted, 'What are you going to do, chain me to a chair for the rest of my life?' Vin stared at her thoughtfully, 'If that's what it takes than yes. You can't run from me Emma; I'm the best tracker in these parts. I'll find you no matter where you go.' Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Vin quickly covered it with his. She fought against him, but his grip was like steel and after a moment she melted into his arms. Vin reached slowly for the towel that was covering Emma's body, and slid it gently off her breasts. He cupped both gently in his hands, marvelling at their softness. Slowly he began to inch his way towards her nipples, and when at last he pinched them softly, Emma let out a moan of pleasure. His breathing heavy now, Vin pushed Emma down onto the mattress, never breaking their kiss, and removed the rest of the towel from her body. Her hands were furiously trying to undo the buttons of his shirt, the buckle of his belt, and he reached down to help her. 'Oh my God,' he whispered as she finally released him, and he pressed himself against her thigh. 'Hurry,' Emma whispered, gripping his buttocks and pulling him against her. Just as Vin was about to enter her, the door of the room opened and Vin heard Nathan laugh in astonishment, 'Sorry,' he laughed, closing the door quickly.

Emma rolled out from under Vin, and wrapped her sheets hastily around her. 'I think you should leave,' she said pointedly looking at the floor. 'Emma please,' he protested as she flung his clothes at him, 'Go,' she couldn't look him in the eyes, she was to embarrassed at having given into him so quickly. He protested some more, but Emma turned her back to him until she heard the click of the door closing as he left. Shakily she stood to her feet and began getting dressed. There was a knock on the door and Nathan entered quietly, 'Nathan I'm sorry-', she began, but he quietened he with a wave of her hand. 'What a husband a wife get up to in privacy is none of my concern. I should have known better and knocked.'

'He's not my husband anymore,' Emma murmured mortified.

'Sure didn't look like that to me.' Nathan laughed loudly and left her medicine on the dresser top.

********

Vin sat in the saloon beside Ezra, who was shuffling his pack of cards impatiently. 'She's your wife Vin, she has to do what you say,' Ezra drawled, 'If you want her to stay in Four Corners with you then she must, or face the law. And seeing as though you are the law I don't see what the problem is.' He gazed around the saloon, checking to see if there were any drunks he could part from their money; spotting none he turned his attention back to the tracker. 'I don't want to force her to stay with me Ezra,' Vin was saying as he gazed despondently into his glass of whiskey, 'I want her to stay because she wants to, because she loves me…' he trailed off. Ezra laughed and hit Vin forcefully on the back, 'There you go my man you've answered your own question. Make her fall in love with you, court her, woo her, seduce her- well you've nearly succeeded on that score already.' Ezra glanced wickedly at Vin who glared back in return. 'How the hell am I supposed to woo her exactly?' The card shark shrugged nonchalantly, 'If you're looking for that sort of advice sir, I suggest you try Mr. Wilmington that's his area of expertise.' Vin nodded thoughtfully, Emma was going to be in town for a few weeks at least, waiting for her ankle to heal. He'd try his best to court her properly to make her fall in love with him, and if that didn't work…well he was the law.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sat on her newly acquired bed, in her newly acquired room above the saloon and sighed, she had nothing to do. She'd left Nathan's clinic earlier that day as the bed was needed for a man who had shot himself in the toe, or something along those ridiculous lines. The healer had told her the rooms in the saloon were comfortable and much more affordable than the rooms in the hotel, so she had collected her belongings ('Your husband brought them in for safekeeping', Nathan had said pointedly) and had moved into the saloon. Inez, the barkeeper had shown her to her new abode, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she pointed out that the bed was big enough for two and that Vin could be found just downstairs if she needed him.

Agitated by the mere thought of Vin, Emma heaved herself off the bed and began to unpack her bags. Her clothes were mostly working men shirts and trousers, worn but scrupulously clean, 'I may dress like a man, but I wash like a woman', was one of her favoured sayings. Reaching into the bag she drew out one of the last three remaining dresses in her collection, a white muslin dress, with a pink flower print. She looked out the grimy window, and saw that the sun was blazing and the sky was clear. 'What the hell,' she thought to herself as she slipped out of her heavy shirt and trousers, and into the light, crisp material. She turned to the cracked and spotted mirror hanging on the wall, and scrutinised her appearance. Her hair was loose, but clean and shiny, and her face had lost the strained look she had been wearing for over three years. Grabbing a few clips from her bag, she piled her hair high on her head in what, she hoped, was a charming disarray. She pulled a few strands out to frame her oval face, and smiled at her reflection, for the first time in a long while she felt like a woman.

Buoyed by this feeling, she left the room, locking it carefully after her and limped lively down to the saloon.

The bar was practically empty, Inez was cleaning glasses daydreaming, and the only customer sat at a round table drinking what looked like a glass of milk. Emma stared at it incredulously as she hobbled by, intent on taking a small trip up and down the boardwalk to relieve her cabin fever.

'Mrs Tanner,' the owner of the glass of milk shot to his feet.

'It's Emma, call me Emma,' she corrected as she made her way towards the bat wing doors.

'You can't leave,' the young man continued on hastily, blushing under Emma's icy stare.

'I can't leave, or you won't let me?' she asked her voice was cold, but inwardly she was trying not to laugh at the young man's abashed expression.

'N-no,' he stammered, pulling himself up to his full height. 'Vin's orders, he doesn't wan you hurting yourself-again.'

Emma laughed, 'Don't worry sir, I only intend to take a small stroll up and down the board walk. I won't hurt myself there. May I ask you your name?' she enquired, smiling sweetly.

'J.D', the young man replied, whipping off his hat.

'Well J.D, if you're so worried about me hurting myself maybe you should escort me on my stroll. Keep a girl entertained.' Emma slipped her arm though J.D's, smiling at him innocently and led him out through the bat wing doors into the sunlight. She was going to grill this man about everything Vin had said to him about her, and then she was going to kill her estranged husband. 'To think I used to fear being a widow,' she mused thoughtfully to herself.

They walked the board walk for nearly an hour, J.D introducing her to nearly everyone in town. After he had introduced her to what felt like the fiftieth person as 'Vin's wife', Emma had poked him in the ribs. 'Call me that again and I'll push you under the next carriage,' she warned him, then felt a stab of guilt at his confused expression.

'But that's what you are,' he shrugged his shoulders and Emma had to laugh at his simple thinking.

'I am a woman in my own right, Mr Dunne, I am not just my husband. Please when you introduce me to people, simply refer to me as Emma. Nothing more, nothing less,' she stated evenly.

A brown haired tomboy bounded up towards J.D then, a huge smile on her face, until she spotted Emma. 'Hey J.D,' she said, looking uncomfortably at Emma. 'Cassie this is my friend Emma,' J.D said grandly, smiling at Emma proudly for finally getting it right.

'I'm Vin's wife,' Emma interjected when she saw Cassie's face fall in dismay. Cassie greeted her warmly then and departed in a rush, leaving a confused J.D staring at Emma. 'Women are hard to understand,' she explained patting his hand in consolation at his bewildered expression.

They passed the church, and reached the end of the town so they turned back around to walk it once again. 'That's Josiah's Church,' J.D said, pointing proudly to the small building. 'We all helped him build it.'

Emma nodded, 'we all', she had come to learn on her little sojourn with J.D, meant the seven peacekeepers of this town. Vin, J.D and Nathan she knew already, Chris, Buck, Ezra and Josiah she had met to meet. Her thoughts turned to Chris Larabee, J.D had insinuated that he was Vin's closest friend, and a force to be reckoned with according to J.D. 'There's one to avoid,' she thought mentally to herself. Buck was a lady's man, she recited to herself, Josiah was a Preacher and Ezra was a card shark. She wouldn't have that much trouble with the rest of them she assumed. As they neared the entrance to the saloon, Emma heard her stomach rumble, and so did J.D.

'Gosh you must be hungry Mrs. Tanner,' Emma didn't bother to correct him, just nodded and indicated her head towards the saloon door. 'I assume I can get a square meal in there?' Seeing J.D's head nod, she pointed him in the direction on Cassie, idling across the street, trying not to stare at them too obviously.

'I think your friend would like a word,' Emma hinted, and J.D blushed crimson, tipped her hat to her and fled.

Ezra Standish looked up interested, as Emma entered the saloon. 'The infamous Mrs. Tanner I assume,' he called out and Emma smiled tightly at him. 'You are correct sir, and from the pack of cards in you hands am I to assume that you are Mr. Ezra Standish, notorious gambler?'

Ezra smiled, 'My reputation precedes me.' He indicated to the empty chairs at his table, but Emma ignored him making straight for the bar.

'Can I get some dinner here?' she enquired of Inez, and the dark haired woman nodded in reply. 'It's nothing fancy now,' she warned, 'but it's warm and it comes on a plate.'

'That'll do, I'm starving,' Emma said, perching herself on a stool by the bar. She watched as Inez bustled about, in and out of the kitchen before finally setting a plate in front of her.

'This is delicious,' she noted as she tucked into the dish, of beans and potatoes and some unidentifiable meat.

'Liar,' Ezra called over, 'The food here is nearly as bad for you as the whiskey they serve. Rot's your stomach,' he noted, glancing wickedly at Inez.

'You don't have to eat it, or drink here,' she snapped back.

'Oh, but I stay for the warmth of your hospitality,' he crooned, and the Mexican woman threw her hands up in frustration, and turned to the glasses to clean them, despite the fact that they were already gleaming.

Emma finished her meal, and stood up calling out her thanks to Inez. She started to walk towards the stairs that led up to the boarding rooms, but was waylaid by Ezra.

'How would you like to make some money, Mrs. Tanner?', he enquired with a raise of his eyebrow.

'Mr. Standish, how dare you assume that I-'

'Not that,' Ezra interrupted her, waving his hand dismissively. 'You may expect those kind of remarks from Mr. Wilmington, but not from me, I assure you I am a gentleman.' He brushed down the sleeves of his smoking jacket, as if to emphasise this statement. Emma cocked her head to one side, 'Then what were you suggesting?'.

'Well me and the boys are taking bets on how long it takes you to give into Mr. Tanner's demands, and give up this ridiculous charade. I have you pegged for sixteen days, and I was thinking if you agree to give in on that day, we can split the winnings.' He raised his eyebrows in question, and Emma tried to summon the strength not to hit him.

'Mr Standish, if you want to win that money then I suggest you place all your money on never, because I'll never take Vin back, never.' She turned on her heel, and stalked angrily up the stairs, throwing a cold look over her shoulder as she reached the top.

'I'm telling Vin,' Inez called out in a singsong voice, as they heard Emma's door slam.

'There's nothing to tell,' he muttered through gritted teeth.

'Oh so you upsetting his wife so much that she starts shouting about how she'll never take him back is nothing?'

'What do you want?' Ezra glanced over at her warily.

'I want in on that bet, I'm putting my money on day seventeen, and I want a cut of your winnings if she folds on your day.'

'Done.' Ezra smiled mischievously at Inez, 'You know, I think it might serve us both if we lend our Mr. Tanner a hand with his courtship.'


	5. Chapter 5

Vin sat at a table in the saloon later that night, with his six friends. They were playing cards, though only Ezra was giving the game its due attention; the rest of the men were chatting and joking. Buck and J.D who had folded in the first round, were arguing in a friendly way. Josiah and Nathan were engaged in some sort of philosophical debate, that Vin was too tired to enter into. Chris was silent, as per usual, listening to Josiah argue his point of view.

Vin's eyes slid once more to the top of the stairs as he noticed a movement, but it was another guest he saw, not Emma.

'She's not gonna come out tonight,' Chris called quietly over the table. Vin blushed, he didn't think anyone had noticed how distracted he was, but nothing got past his black clad friend.

'She might,' he ventured, though he sounded doubtful. Inez had informed him that when she went to check and see if Emma was alright, she had found the girl fast asleep in bed. Vin bit his lip to try and shake off the visions he had off his wife, in bed, just a few feet away.

'What you need is a grand gesture.' Buck spoke up, tired of arguing with J.D- he could do that anytime he liked. 'What does she like? Get her a present, something that'll knock her off her feet- and right into your arms.' He winked lewdly at Vin, who smiled. He reflected for a moment, on their short marriage, and came up with two answers.

'Books,' he said to the group, everyone was listening now, though Ezra looked annoyed that the game had been abandoned. 'She was always readin'. She used to read out loud to me at night. And the piano, she really wanted one, I was savin to buy her one when…well you know.'

'Then get her a book,' Buck replied smiling, glad to have solved Vin's marital woes. 'Women love presents, she'll be singin' your praises and washin' your long john's in no time.'

Ezra snorted derisively, 'I think you're underestimating the depth of Mrs Tanner's anger my dear Bucklin. A mere book will not suffice in assuaging the hurt she feels.'

Vin nodded, a book sounded pretty insufficient.

'Where am I gonna find a piano around here though?' he asked dejectedly, 'Let alone afford the damn thing.'

'Words,' Josiah interrupted, his hand scratching his beard thoughtfully. 'Give her words of love, and promises you intend to keep. They are the foundations of a good marriage after all.'

Again Ezra snorted, 'How is he supposed to give her them if she won't talk to him?' he pointed out smugly. Vin nodded in agreement, Josiah's idea was nice in theory but there was no way he could get Emma to listen to him for long enough to promise her anything.

'In a letter,' J.D piped up excitedly, 'You can give her a book, and hide the letter in the book.'

The other men looked at J.D in astonishment; Buck smiling broadly gave his young friend a huge slap on the back that caused his hat to tumble onto the table.

'My God J.D,' he exclaimed, 'I think you might just have had your first brilliant idea. Inez,' he called out to the bartender, 'Get my friend a drink to celebrate to mark this momentous occasion.'

J.D's face was red as Inez set a glass of milk in front of him, smiling. High praise from Buck wasn't something he was used to, quite the opposite in fact.

The men settled back into a new card game, Ezra dealing the cards so swiftly his hands were a blur. Vin was quiet, lost in his thoughts. A letter seemed like a good idea, but he'd need help on that score. Pushing back his chair, and throwing a penny into the pot, he excused himself to find Mary Travers.

'That's beautiful Vin,' Mary smiled as she read over the letter she had helped him write. In it Vin had poured out his heart and soul, and promised Emma that he'd love her til the day he died, if she'd just take him back. Vin blushed, he wished he'd been able to write this by himself, he wasn't comfortable with Mary knowing his most secret thoughts.

'You reckon she'll come around when she reads this?' he asked, curious for her answer. His six friends had given him plenty of advice, but he reckoned Mary's opinion would be the soundest, what with her being a woman.

'She'd have to have a heart of steel not to take you back after reading this.' Mary smiled over her kitchen table at the young man, playing awkwardly with his hat. 'Give her time though Vin,' she warned gently, 'She's probably built a great big wall around her heart. It might not be steel, but you'll have to work to break it down.'

Vin nodded, and stood up, 'Thanks Mary,' he looked at the floor as he spoke.

'Any time Vin. I'd love to see you happy and settled.' With a tip of his hat Vin left, the letter burning a hole in his pocket.

Emma was awoken the next morning by the sun streaming in through her window. She rolled over on the bed and sat up; she'd fallen asleep in her clothes the night before. Standing up to stretch, a small wrapped parcel by the door caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up, unwrapping it curiously. It was a book of poems, of love poems to be exact. She groaned, she knew who this was from. A small folded piece of paper fell out from between the pages, and she caught it before it hit the floor. 'My Dear Emma…' she began reading to herself. As she read through the lines, she felt her eyes begin to prick with tears, and a great yearning for the life that Vin was promising overtook her With a start she realised that this was what she wanted, to live with Vin and be his wife. She couldn't have that life, no matter how much he offered to protect her and to love her. No matter how much she actually wanted it, she'd condemned herself that night in Sally's, and she wouldn't condemn Vin with her Not able to finish the letter, she threw it on her bed and fled the room.

Josiah found her later that morning, kneeling at one of the pews in his small wooden church.

'Mrs Tanner?', he ventured quietly, and Emma jumped in shock. She turned her face to him embarrassed wiping her eyes.

'You're the preacher,' she stated and Josiah nodded. 'I reckon I need a priest really, to absolve me of my sins.' She laughed awkwardly, and looked down at her clasped hands,

'I'm no priest, M'am but I'll hear your confession if it'll make you feel any better.'

Emma sat silently for a moment, sorely tempted to confide in this comforting man.

'I don't think it's a proper confession if you don't feel any remorse. If you'd do it again…' she trailed off lost in thought, then stood.

'I'm sorry, I really must go.' With a small smile to the bewildered Josiah, she turned and fled.


	6. Chapter 6

Vin was in the livery tending to Peso, and Emma's horses needs when she found him.

'Hey Vin,' she called softly coming up quietly behind him. He turned and smiled his expression hopeful. Emma inwardly tried to steel herself; this was going to be hard. 'I got your letter, and the present,' she began, 'thank you, it was very thoughtful…' She trailed off then, unsure as to how she should go about telling him that what he wanted was impossible. 'When did you learn to read and write?' she asked suddenly, all throughout their marriage she'd been sure that Vin was illiterate, but had never spoken her assumption aloud.

'Mary Travers,' Vin replied, 'she's been helpin' me every now and then.'

They stood in silence for a moment as Emma digested this, surprised that she felt a jolt of jealousy at Vin's close relationship with Mary. Emma rested her hand on Peso's flank, reassured by the warmth that the animal radiated.

'About the letter Vin,' Emma began. 'It was beautiful.'

Vin smiled and stepped closer to her taking her hand in his. 'I meant every word of it Emma; I'll protect you and love you every day of my life if you'd only take me back.'

Emma looked at the ground, her eyes welling up with tears. 'I know you would Vin, but I'm not going to take you back If it had been three years ago, I would have. But I've changed; I'm not the girl you married.'

She made as though to take her hand away, but Vin held it even tighter.

'I know you're not the girl I married Emma, I wouldn't expect you to be, but I still love you. And I know you still have feelings for me.'

Emma shook her head, 'It's impossible Vin it just wouldn't work. I'm sorry, I just can't.'

She pulled her hand from his and backed slowly towards the door. 'I'll be leaving as soon as Sally catches up. Don't try finding me Vin, please.'

With a sinking stomach, Vin watched as she turned and left.

***********

The saloon was lively that night, there were more travellers than usual passing through Four Corners, and they all seemed intent on drinking as much as they could.

Buck was sitting at a table with a group of women, regaling them with his outlandish stories. Ezra was embroiled in a high stakes card game, his eyes gleaming; Vin supposed he was mentally counting his winnings.

He was sitting at the bar, in the same seat he'd been sitting in all afternoon, sipping on a whiskey. His six friends had each tried to cheer him up at various stages during the day, but had failed spectacularly. Josiah came to sit beside him, he had dropped in earlier in the afternoon and said nothing, just sat with his friend and offered him company. Vin appreciated that, he wasn't in the mood to be told there were more fish in the sea, or to plan another way to make Emma fall in love with him.

'How are you doin' Brother?'

Vin laughed bitterly, 'I'm nearly finished my first bottle. Doin' pretty well I think.'

'Spiritual guidance at it's best,' the preacher nodded sagely. In his experience it was the best cure for heartbreak.

'She give a reason?' She say anything about why she wouldn't stay? I mean you said yourself you knew she still cared for you. So there must be a reason.'

'She's changed.' Vin threw back the rest of his whiskey and gestured to Inez for another.

'She was in the church earlier,' Josiah began, 'Looked like she'd been crying. Was talking about doing things, bad things…'

Vin stared at him through narrowed eyes. 'You reckon she's in some sort of trouble?'

Josiah shrugged, 'I don't know. You know she still cares about you, so there must be some reason…'

Vin stood up, and swayed slightly on his feet. 'I'm gunna go up there and ask her.'

'Do you think you should have a coffee first?' the preacher questioned smiling.

Vin shook his head, 'Naw reckon I need the dutch courage, man doesn't soberly look to be rejected twice in the one day.'

*********

Emma lay on her bed crying. The curtains were drawn and the room was in darkness. The only light came from a small candle that was about to burn out.

A hammering on the door caused her to jump, then she heard Vin shouting outside.

'Emma, you let me in you hear? I'll break down this door.'

She stood quickly and strode over to the door, irritated.

'Vin Tanner,' she hissed as she opened the door a small bit, 'Keep your voice down, everyone can hear you.'

Vin pushed past her into the room, the smell of whiskey was over powering.

'You're drunk,' she accused him, 'You're drunk and you're…'

'You better tell me what's goin' on,' Vin interrupted her. 'Josiah said you're in some sort of trouble and I want to know what it is.'

Emma paled, and sat down on the bed. 'I don't know what you're talking about. You're drunk Vin, and you're making up stories in your head. I'm not in any sory of trouble. In fact the only problem I have right now is that there's a raving drunk man in my bedroom. '

'Liar,' Vin watched her intently and she squirmed under his intense gaze. 'You never could lie Emma, now tell me what's goin' on.'

Panicked, she stood and strode over towards the window so she wouldn't hav to look at him. She opened the curatains and peered out at the sky. The moon was huge and cast a silver light over her.

He came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. At first she stiffened, but relaxed after a moment. 'Vin you shouldn't be here,' she whispered breakin the silence.

'I'm not goin anywhere 'till you tell me what's goin on.' His words were whispered in her ear, and his breath tickled against his neck.

She turned to him, and stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

'Don't go trying to distract me Emma…' he began to warn her, but she caught his mouth with hers again, and pressed herself against him.

He responded eagerly, and pulled her tighter against him. 'I mean it Emma,' he whispered as her hands began undoing the buttons of his shirt. 'I'm gonna get it out of you.' She smiled up at him mischievously, and slowly, torturously began to unbutton his trousers. He gave a small moan as she knelt, and took him in her mouth. Her mouth began working it's magic, her tongue swirling around the tip, while her hand massaged his shaft. Bucking his hips involuntarily her he let out a string of expletives, 'Jesus,' he moaned and he knew if he didn't stop her soon he would come. He took himself carefully out of her mouth and guided her up to a stand by her shoulder. She had too many clothes on for his liking. He began to unbutton her dress, whilst kissing her neck, and her earlobes, and Emma moaned. What was it about this man that made her turn to jelly? Her dress fell to the floor with a sigh, and Vin began to undo the strings of her undergarments, his fingers shaking. She reached down to help him, and at last she was naked. He took a step back for a moment, to appreciate her fully and she blushed as he looked her naked body up and down. 'You going to stand there all night cowboy?' she whispered embarrassed and Vin gave a smile. He pulled her towards the bed and lay her down gently. He began to kiss her lips, then her neck and worked his way slowly down to her breasts. With a moan he rubbed his face against them, his stubbled cheek scratching her pleasantly. He covered a nipple with his mouth, and suckled it gently at first, then more urgently.

Emma gave a small cry and tried to pull him towards her. But he clucked his tongue in mock chiding and began to kiss her stomach, working his way down until his head was kissing the inside of her thighs. She got a start when she realised what he was about to do next and began to squeal in protest, but it turned quickly into a moan of pleasure as his tongue probed her gently. Her hips moving of their own accord, she relaxed back into the moment, unaware that such a pleasure existed. She felt a strange tingling sweep over her and she began to cry out as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her.

Realising she had climaxed, Vin positioned himself over his wife, he kissed her lips tenderly as he entered her, 'I love you,' he whispered as he moved inside her, slowly at first, but then building speed. 'I love you too,' Vin couldn't be sure if he had actually heard it, but he thought she'd whispered it faintly as he climaxed. With a smile he gathered her into his arms, and they fell asleep, limbs entwined a smile on both their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke up before Vin the next morning, his arm was snaked around her waist and she wiggled trying to release herself. 'Oh no you don't,' Vin whispered, his voice raspy, and he pulled her tightly to him. He began kissing the back of her neck, and Emma let out an involuntary giggle, 'Stop Vin, I'm starving. I need breakfast.' She pulled away from him and rolled out of the bed.

Standing up she realised she was completely naked, Vin looked up at her smiling wolfishly. 'Now that's a nice sight to greet a man in the mornin.' Blushing Emma stooped to the floor and picked up her clothes. She turned her back to him as she dressed, aware that he was watching her every move. 'Seems pretty pointless you gittin dressed, I'm only gonna rip those clothes right off you when you get back,' Vin drawled. Emma threw an errant sock from the floor at him, hitting him in the face. 'You're gonna pay for that when you get back,' Vin threatened as she let herself out the door. 'I can't wait,' she called back then closed the door and skipped lightly down the stairs.

The saloon was nearly empty, save for a few early morning drinkers. Emma strode across the floor, but stopped when a familiar figure caught her eye.

'Sally?' she called incredulously. Her friend looked up from her seat in the corner and gave a bleak smile. 'Emma,' she responded, her voice hoarse. Emma rushed over to the table and sat down on a stool. 'How long have you been here for?' she questioned quietly.

'Just got in this morning after dawn, he's found me Emma.' Sally's face fell, and the tears that had been threatening slipped slowly down her cheek.

'What?' Emma gasped her face pale. 'How did he find you? Why aren't you dead?'

Sally gave a small laugh, 'He found me in the last town, I must have stayed too long. I rode out of there last night, but one of his men found me in here this morning. Told me to ride out to Goldie's Creek and hand myself over, or else he'll ride in here guns a blazing and take out the whole town.' Sally threw back her glass of whiskey, grimacing as the hot liquid burned down her throat.

'We'll leave,' Emma muttered furiously, racking her brains for a plan. 'We'll get our horses and ride on to a different town.' Sally shook her head.

'He's got men circling the town, there's no way to escape.' Emma bowed her head low, 'Damn,' she cursed, if only she and Sally hadn't had to split up this might never have happened. 'What time does he want us there at?' she questioned.

'Noon,' Sally replied giving her friend a curious look, 'He only wants me Emma, he doesn't want you, don't reckon he even knows you exist.'

'Well I'm not going to make you face him alone Sally,' Emma hissed, 'I'm the reason he's after you in the first place. Come on,' she grabbed her friend by the elbow and dragged her to her feet. 'We might as well get this over with, no point in waiting for death, we may as well ride out and meet him with open arms.' Emma cast a longing look at the stairs leading back up to safety, to Vin, then looked away.

The two women hurried to the livery, to get their horses, the morning was warm and the street was empty. 'You don't have to do this Emma, I don't want you to,' Sally was saying as she saddled up Talisman, her horse. Emma crept up behind her unsuspecting friend and hit her squarely on the back of the head with a shovel. 'And you don't have to pay for my mistake Sally,' she whispered as she dragged her unconscious friend over to a pile of straw, tying her feet and hands together with a piece of rope and gagged her with a bandana. She kissed her dear friend goodbye on the forehead, then stole the guns from her holster and jumped up onto her own horse. With a squeeze of her knees she was away, galloping towards death, and atonement for her sins.

********

Vin sat up on the soft feather mattress, he must have drifted back off to sleep. He stretched languidly and looked out the window; the sun was high in the sky. 'What the hell,' he muttered as he hopped out of bed and pulled on his britches, 'What's takin that woman so long?' He finished dressing, and hurried out of the room down the stairs to the saloon.

Ezra waved over at him from his usual seat, and Vin hurried over to him. 'Have you seen Emma?' he questioned him, and the gambler shook his head. 'Not lately,' he drawled and Vin suddenly felt anxious. 'She went to git breakfast,' he muttered and his friend smiled. 'Am I to take it you two love birds have reconciled your differences?' he asked with a raise of his eyebrows, 'And on day eight, my god I should have known Mr. Larabee would win this.' Vin gave him a confused stare and walked over to question Inez, she would have seen something. 'You seen Emma? He called out and the barkeeper nodded. 'She was in here this morning, met a friend. They both rushed out in quite a hurry.' Vin paled, 'This friend, it wasn't a woman was it?' he questioned, and when Inez nodded he ran from the saloon to the livery to saddle up Peso. 'What was all that?' Ezra questioned, watching the tracker sprint. Inez shrugged and he stood to follow his friend.

*********

Vin strode into the livery and instantly spotted the figure bound and gagged, wriggling on the floor. He rushed over and ripped the bandana from Sally's mouth. 'Vin Tanner?' she spluttered, then coughed. 'Yip, how are you Mrs. Michigan?' he questioned through gritted teeth as he undid the ropes that held her hands and feet together. 'Oh god,' Sally groaned rubbing the back of her head with her hands, 'It's Emma, she's in big trouble. He's going to kill her.' She began to sob quietly, and Vin shook her angrily. 'Calm down Sally, I can't help Emma if you don't tell me what's going on.' Sally nodded and took a big gulp of air to calm herself. 'It's Rob Michigan, my husband's brother. He's been on our trail for nearly a year, ever since Emma killed Michael.'

'Emma did what?' Vin questioned, shocked.

'She killed Michael.' Sally sobbed,' He came home one night and Emma was there, he started beating me, he nearly killed me but Emma shot him before he got a chance to finish me off. And she thinks it's her responsibility that she should be the one Rob takes revenge on.' Sally began sobbing hysterically now, and Vin rubbed his head perplexed. 'Where's she gone?' he questioned quietly. 'Goldie's Creek,' Sally whispered and Vin jumped to his feet hastily. He turned and saddled up Peso, as he hopped onto the saddle he noticed Ezra standing quietly at the door. 'You will be acquiring assistance Mr. Tanner?' he drawled, and Vin nodded. 'Very well,' the gambler turned on his heel, 'I shall alert the rest of the men, you stay here and we'll ride out together.' Vin snorted derisively, 'You can all catch me up when you're ready.' He pulled on Peso's reins, and galloped out of the livery, towards Goldie's creek.


	8. Chapter 8

'You're not who I was expecting.'

Robert Michigan, sat lazily in his saddle, chewing tobacco whilst sneeringly looking Emma up and down.

'No, but I'm who you've been looking for.'

Emma sat with her shoulders back, and tried to affect an air of confident disdain – though the tremor in her voice gave her away, and Michigan smiled his contempt.

'Is that so?' He raised an eyebrow cynically, and leaned forward in his saddle. ' Pray tell me Emma Tanner, was it you who put a bullet in the back of my brothers head, and not his lazy whore wife?'

Emma tried not to flinch under the cold scrutiny of his gaze. Holding her head high she nodded.

'I shot Michael Michigan,' her voice surprised her, it was so calm and collected, proud almost. 'And I'd do it again.'

Pain shot through her head, as the butt of Michigan's rifle came in contact with her temple, and it was all she could do to remain seated on her horse.

He circled her now, the reins of his horse drawn tightly in his hand, his face contorted with rage. Still he affected an air of calm, and Emma felt a flicker of fear as she realised that this was a man who could control his anger. A man who could channel it into a slow and painful death, not the clean shot she had anticipated.

'And why,' his voice was light, almost a whisper, 'Why on earth would you have done a silly thing like that?'

'In defence of a friend.'

Her simple statement, seemed to set off a fuse within him, and with a scream of rage Michigan pulled her from her saddle by her plait.

Emma landed with a heavy thud on the ground, one foot still entwined in the stirrups of her saddle. Michigan dismounted his horse, and sauntered lazily over to where she lay on the ground.

'I don't see no one here defending you Missy.' He spat his tobacco, and it landed on her cheek, slipping down onto her shirt in a slimy gloop.

'I hope in your last few moments that you still think killing my brother was worth it,' Michigan grabbed her by the hair as he whispered in her ear, before flinging her back onto the ground.

Emma barely had time to curl into a protective ball, as Michigan began his assault. He reigned down blows upon her torso, alternated with sharp hits from his rifle butt, and crippling kicks to her ribs.

Just before his boot made contact with her temple, Emma heard the sound of a gunshot. A searing pain shot across her, and before the darkness took her, she thought sadly of Vin.

#####

The day light that streamed through the window, hurt her eyes, and Emma closed them again quickly. She waited a few minutes before tentatively trying again, to open them and gain her bearings.

Pain. Her whole body was racked with pain. Her head, her cheek, her ribs, her stomach. Emma groaned loudly, and there was a rustling beside her, and the soft smell of lavender.

'Emma?' Sally's voice was a whisper.

'Water,' was all Emma could croak, and a cool glass was lifted to her lips.

She slipped back into unconsciousness, and when she next awoke the room was dimly lit by an oil lamp.

She struggled to sit up but strong hands pushed her gently back onto the soft pillows.

'Oh no you don't,' the voice was unfamiliar, but Emma recognised Chris Larabee barely visible in the shadows.

'You've a broken cheek bone, cracked up ribs...' Chris trailed off, eyeing her coldly.

Emma moaned her agreement, her head still ached.

'You damn near died you foolish woman.' Emma struggled to pay attention, as unconsciousness called to her.

'And Vin damn near died trying to rescue you, in fact we still don't know if he's gunna make it...'

Emma tried desperately to comprehend what had just been said, but the pain became too much, and everything once again faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9

The story of what had happened at Goldie's Creek unfolded slowly over the long hours that Emma spent at Vin's bedside.

Vin's six friends alternatively came to keep her company, as she sat, poker straight and ashen faced in the chair beside his bed.

'Mr. Tanner followed straight after you, when he learned what had happened,' Ezra's drawl was slightly accusing as he shuffled his cards.

' We reckon he took out three of Michigan's henchmen, silently with a knife – then took aim at Michigan himself. Must have been nearly fifty yards away, and he still managed to hit him square in the chest.' J.D's hushed voice could barely disguise his awe and excitement.

'He'd been shot at least twice, by the time we caught up with him,' Buck was solemn. ' He was still standing though, trying to reach you – that's love...'

'Bullet in the right shoulder, easy enough to remove,' Nathan listed practically as he changed bandages and checked wounds. 'Lost a lot of blood from the gunshot to his abdomen though. The last bullet just grazed his thigh, superficial.'

' The last of Michigan's henchmen surrendered when we showed up.' Josiah's peaceful presence was a blessing, and she joined him in his murmured prayers.

The only one who didn't speak was Chris. When he showed up in the doorway that evening, a man seemingly made of shadows, she started. He could have been standing there for hours and she would not have noticed.

'You must hate me.' It was a statement more than a question and Chris remained silent.

'I didn't mean for this to happen,' Emma continued, gesturing helplessly at Vin, pale in the bed beside her.

' I just wanted it to be over,' her shoulders slumped sadly. 'The guilt, the fear...'

They sat in silence for a few moments watching the gentle rise and fall of Vin's chest.

'I see his face everywhere, sometimes it goes, only to spring out of nowhere.' Chris knew she wasn't talking about Vin.

' I just wanted to be free.'

Chris nodded, he knew a lot about guilt and the ghosts of those you've killed, how they follow you.

He rested a hand on Emma's shoulder for a few moments then nodded again, before turning and leaving.

Emma sighed, and winced as her ribs ached in protest. It had been a long day, and still Vin had not stirred. Though Nathan had told her the last time he checked that her husbands heartbeat was stronger now, that he was fighting.

Emma sat on the bed beside Vin for a moment, holding his hand, brushing his damp curls away from his forehead. Exhaustion fell over her, and she lay down gently beside him, reasoning that she would only sleep for a few moments...

Vin lay as still as a mouse, watching his wife sleep peacefully. When he first awoke and saw her there, he reasoned that he must have died in the gunfight, and that this was heaven. The pain upon moving though, had awoken him to the fact that he lived.

Emma's face was bruised, and small cuts marred her otherwise perfect skin. Her warm breath was ticklish on his skin, and despite his agony, and his thirst, Vin remained still trying not to wake her. Trying to savour the moment of waking up to his beautiful wife.

'Morning cowboy,' Nathan's voice was warm with happiness, as he entered the room to find his friend awake.

'Morning,' Vin's voice was a rasp, and it woke Emma, who jumped guiltily from her bed.

'Oh Vin, you're awake,' she stared disbelievingly at the tracker, who grinned sleepily back.

'How can I thank you...?' Her voice trailed off, as she tried to word the immense gratitude she felt, the love and the tenderness.

'A glass of water would be nice to start off with', Vin joked, struggling to sit up in the bed. Emma rushed forward to help him, arranging the pillows behind his back.

Vin grabbed her hand, and held it firmly in his own.

'Then you can stay and be my wife, have my children, grow old with me...'

It was both a question and a command, and Emma felt the breath catch in her throat.

'You still want a murderer as a wife?' Her tone was light, but the uncertainty in her eyes belayed her true feelings.

'You ain't no murderer Emma,' Vin held her hand even tighter, 'You were just helping a friend.'

Emma smiled, relieved that her husband had forgiven her, even if the guilt she felt would never leave.

'I reckon I'm getting off easy here Mr. Tanner,' her voice filled with joy, 'It seems like a very agreeable bargain to me.'

Vin's eyes lit up, and he pulled her towards him, into a long deep kiss. Nathan, sure that neither would miss him, discreetly exited, to share the good news with his friends.


End file.
